Humoresque
by PriPePoi
Summary: Lefou en quête de bonheur sur un air de Dvorak


**A la façon de Fantasia et Fantasia 2000, un oneshot sur un personnage Disney que j'adore ( LeFou du film live La Belle et la Bête 2017 ) avec pour fil conducteur une œuvre musicale. L'aventure de notre ami LeFou se fera au rythme d'une œuvre d'Antonin Dvorak. A écouter pendant la lecture :  
**

 **watch?v=LR9msTsmpZs**

* * *

Il était un matin de Juillet. Les rayons du soleil levant passèrent à travers les volets abimés par la pluie d'été et la gelée de l'hiver. La lumière glissant par delà les fissures réveilla tout doucement le brave LeFou. Il prit soin de se soulager en s'étirant et en frottant ses yeux sombres. C'est la panse rempli et apprêté qu'il déserta les combles lui servant de demeure. Il avait à faire. Sous un ciel bleu et dégagé, son escapade débuta de plus bel dans les ruelles étroites de Villeneuve, tirant le chapeau à ses chers compatriotes qu'il croisait . Il finit par s'arrêter devant la plus belle demeure du village, désormais inhabitée, et entra dans son jardin. Il y nourrit les poules tout en ramassant leur ponte. Il se permit également d'élaguer la haie à l'aspect bien trop sauvage. Il continua ensuite sa route à la place du marché remettre sa récolte au primeur pour un prix dérisoire. Puis, il alla aider Jean le potier à son stand, ce-dernier très occupé avec une récente commande qu'il ne fallait pas négliger.

Il eut fini une heure après midi. Le dos rouillé et assoiffé, il décida de se ressourcer près de la fontaine. Un de ses amis le rencontra et l'invita à le rejoindre dans un endroit familier. Il déclina l'invitation ponctuant qu'il avait une affaire importante. Ainsi il se dirigea vers l'arche s'apprêtant à sortir.

A l'entrée du village quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de revoir cette humble Agathe tendant de vendre des fleurs sauvages. On ne l'avait en effet plus revu depuis ce fameux jour. Influencé par le beau temps et sa journée divinement entamée, LeFou lui fit don à son bon cœur. La vieille fille lui tendit alors un petit bouquet. _" Pour votre-bien aimé "_ ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Il n'eut cœur de le refuser avec reconnaissance.

Il arriva au sommet d'une colline à l'orée du village, le cœur alourdi, là où une nouvelle stèle avait été érigée. Il s'y installa à son aise et laissa place au silence. Il sortit de sa poche une flasque joliment ornée d'une gravure représentant un chasseur accompagné de son épagneul. Il prit le temps de la contempler avec nostalgie, puis bu une gorgée de cognac avec pour seule compagnie le bruit et le bercement d'un vent frais. Des larmes furent libérées. Après un temps considérable de recueillement il se releva, prit soin d'arracher toute trace de mauvaises herbes et déposa délicatement les fleurs d'Agathe. Il finit par quitter son ami perdu à l'approche du crépuscule, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Il en était persuadé, un jour ils se retrouveront dans les entrailles de la Terre. Une mendiante l'ayant suivi murmura pour elle-même _" L'amour du prochain fait voir le visage de Dieu "_.

LeFou reprit sa route clopin-clopant vers Villeneuve, épuisé de sa journée fut-elle bien remplie. Il pensait faire un tour à la taverne avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée dans son petit lit. Une voix familière l'interpella le libérant de sa torpeur. Une femme d'une beauté candide sans égale tenait un panier en osier qui semblait vide. LeFou constata le contraire lorsque la fille à la jupe relevée y plongea sa main, et en ressortit l'unique enveloppe qui n'attendait qu'à être remise à son destinataire. Belle l'avait en effet trouvé. Elle esquissa un sourire espiègle, ce qui eu pour effet de charmer l'idiot du village, et lui remis la missive. Elle lui échangea un dernier regard tendre et le quitta avec les usages en scandant gaiement qu'elle espérait le revoir _"à cette occasion"._ Le jeune homme s'en retrouva décontenancé, qu'a-t-elle bien voulu lui dire ? Il regarda avec la plus grande attention le mystérieux présent étreint de ses larges mains. Il se mit alors à rire sous cape en agitant sa tête. Le savais-tu étrange fille que cette âme n'avait point ouvert de livres ?

Il ne s'en fâcha point, puisse l'issue de cet énigme lui apporter ce qu'il a toujours cherché. Qui sait le bonheur ? seul l'avenir et la providence le lui dira.

 _Fin_


End file.
